Fairy Tale Kingdom Hearts Style!
by YumiStar
Summary: I'm getting bored. This is obvious proof of that! Contains many parings! Mainly LeonxCloud...HITUAS/BENG RE-WRITTEN!
1. The Little Merman

**Hey, everyone! YumiStar Here. I'm doing this in hoping to get my inspiration for my other stories back. And I really do hope this works. **

**I will be mangling a whole bunch of Fairy tales from my childhood books "The Treasury Of Classic Children's Stories". And since this is me, we all know there will be more Yaoi parings than anything else!**

**Some stories are serious in the books, so when I come to those, I won't be able to make much Crack, but enough Humor I do hope to add. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER (Cause I won't repeat myself this time!): **_I do not own any "Kingdom Hearts" or "Final Fantasy" Characters that might appear in this long ass story of fairy tales; I also don't own the fairy tales! I just own the crack! ENJOY!_

**Fairy Tale One: **_"The Little Merman"_

**Pairing: **_CloudxLeon, LeonxRinoa_

Once upon a time, deep in the blue sparkling ocean, deeper than any of us ignorant humans have ever gone, the sea king, Vincent, lived with his subjects (who thought he was a little emo) in a splendid palace made of rare seashells and pearls. Though, why he used pearls in his castle structure was a mystery to anyone.

Now, Vincent the Sea King had four handsome merman sons. He would of had six, but him and the missus separated, because they both had a very similar interest (hint-hint, much?) but that was beside the point. The eldest son was named Sephiroth, and the two middle children were named Reno and Zack, however the youngest was the most handsome of them all (if you could believe that he was more handsome that Sephiroth), was named Cloud.

Cloud was also the quieter and shy one. While his older brothers enjoyed playing with all the pretty looking fish, or took down many sharks (they were warriors who seemed to never get hurt), the youngest found no amusement in such games or hunting (though he was pretty strong himself).

No, Cloud enjoyed hearing about the magnificent world above the waves, and he often asked his aunt Aerith, who was a kind and caring mermaid, what it was like.

"Well," she started "The flowers above the sea have a very beautiful fragrance the smell, which make them very enjoyable"

Cloud really enjoyed that thought. The ones in the sea had no smell at all…

"And all the fishes on land can sing very beautiful melodies and songs" Aerith started again.

These fishes (Which in actuality were birds) also sounded magnificent to Cloud.

"But I believe the most beautiful thing above the waves are the humans" said Aerith "they can dance and sing, and make such very wonderful items"

Cloud agreed on that one. Out of all the things that Aerith talked about, he enjoyed hearing about the humans the most.

There was a rule that the Sea King Vincent held to for his sons. When they reach there seventeenth year, they are allowed to go above the waves of the sea. But since Cloud was the youngest, he watched all of his brothers go before him.

He complained that it was unfair. Vincent told him to just stop moping and wait his turn.

Since Sephiroth was the oldest, he went first. When he came back, his brothers started asking him questions.

"I saw what I guess was battle of some sort" he replied "because the sky was filled with weird looking waves, and things exploded."

"That sounds very interesting!" said Reno.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" replied Zack.

Cloud was just silent.

The next to go was Zack. When he came back, all the brothers once again asked him questions.

"Alright, Alright, jeez!" he said "I saw some kind of party going on. There was those strange waves in the air, and music was playing, and the people were eating some kind of seaweed that looked soft"

"Soft seaweed?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yep. Was pink, too," replied Zack.

"You made that up!" accused Reno "There's no such thing!"

Cloud just stayed silent while his older brothers argued.

'_I wish I was 17 already' _was his only thought.

Reno was the next to leave above the Sea. Vincent complained that they were all growing to fast. Cloud didn't think it was fast enough.

When he returned, his brothers asked him what he saw.

"I saw a strange black creature that stole hearts" said Reno "It was frickin awesome!"

"Stole…hearts?" said Zack "That's even less believable than my pink seaweed!"

"Is not!" countered Reno.

"Is too!" replied Zack.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

Sephiroth sighed in frustration. He honestly couldn't believe that these two were his brothers.

Finally, Cloud meekly asked a question to them all. "What…did you think of everything you saw above the sea?" he asked.

His brothers were shocked that he had asked a question, but they replied nonetheless.

"It was nice, but we think that our world below the sea is much more beautiful!" they all said.

Cloud nodded his head and swam away, most likely to go talk to Aerith again. _'When my time comes'_ thought Cloud _'I'll be the judge of that'_

Finally, Cloud's seventeenth birthday came (which Vincent had started saying that he wished he cloud stop the flow of time, cause now he felt old) and he swam to the surface. It was evening, and the sky sparkled brilliantly with crystal stars. Cloud looked at them awe.

'_I don't know what my brothers are thinking' _Thought Cloud _'I think this world is more beautiful'_

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud spotted a ship. It was lit with lanterns and glowed brightly in the night. Curious, Cloud swam towards the ship to get a peek. He peered through the side of the ship, after a bit of struggling, and gasped lightly.

On the ship was a handsome prince. He was playing with his friends, and dancing around. The prince had very nice chocolate colored hair, and his eyes were a very stormy grey. Cloud was speechless. This man was perfection to him.

"Three more cheers for the birthday boy!" yelled one of the prince's friends.

"Please" said the prince, in a deep but very gentle voice that made Cloud swoon, : I highly doubt that turning eighteen will change anything about me."

Everyone laughed, and started to dance some more. Cloud watched the brunette in amazement. After watching him for awhile, Cloud knew that he was in love, and also thought that apparently that Vincent little interest was hereditary. How ironic.

'_If only he could notice me' _thought Cloud, a little sadly _'I'm sure he would love me, too.'_

But suddenly, Cloud noticed a storm coming, and quickly dove back into the ocean. The storm reached the ship, and after many sounds of cracking, it finally sank. At first, Cloud was a little glad, since now the handsome prince would be with him, but then his mind turned back on, and he remembered that humans could not breathe underwater!

'_I must save him!_ Cloud thought _'I have to save him!' _Cloud quickly swam under the sea, and swam as quickly as his fin would let towards the handsome prince. He quickly brought them both to the surface. He checked the prince's pulse, and thankfully, he was still alive.

'_Thank goodness' _thought Cloud. He looked at the prince's sleeping form, and noticed he looked a lot more handsome like this. He smiled softly at the Prince, and made sure to keep his head above the water.

They drifted all night.

By dawn, the storm had finally passed, and Cloud saw a very nice and quiet beach. Up on a hill beyond the beach, a little church rested atop. Cloud brought both him and the prince towards the beach, dragged him onto shore. The prince was still asleep, and Cloud was content enough to watch him.

'_He's so handsome' _thought Cloud _'I wish I could stay with him forever'_.

He leaned over the prince, and lightly kissed him on his forehead, yet the prince remained asleep.

Then suddenly, the church bell rang, and two girls came out of the church's door. The sound of the bell and the voices frightened Cloud, so he went back into the water, and hid behind a rock. One of the young girls, a tall girl with long black hair, and very beautiful blue dress, walked onto the beach. She quickly noticed the prince laying unconscious, and ran up to him. She gently shook him awake.

The Prince slowly opened his eyes, and noticed the young girl. She was very beautiful and charming, and her smiled warmed his heart. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you for saving my life" said the Prince, unaware that it was actually Cloud who saved him "may I ask what your name is?"

The young girl smiled, and replied "My name is Rinoa" she replied "May I ask what is yours?"

"My name is Leon" replied the Prince.

And with that, Rinoa helped Prince Leon to his feet, and walked back to the church. Cloud sighed sadly, and swam back under the ocean, towards his home.

'_Leon…'_ Though Cloud _'The name suits him very well'_

When Cloud returned home, his brothers asked him what he had seen, and what everything was like. However, he just swam past them without answering any of their questions. They all huffed at him. Even Vincent.

For a few days and a few nights, Cloud not think of anything besides Leon, and he grew very sad and pale. Cloud began to spend all his time roaming the world above his own, hoping to find the Prince.

Then, one fateful day, he came to a beach were a very beautiful marble castle stood, and to Cloud's delight, he saw Leon walking across the beach. He guessed that maybe this palace was his. After that, Cloud came to the beach everyday, and secretly watched him.

Because of this, his love for Leon grew and grew, and he really wished that he could talk to him. However, he dare not show himself to Leon, because his aunt Aerith had told him that humans were very afraid of mermaids and merman.

'_They seem to believe that everyone should have what they call legs, and they think our tails are very ugly' _was what Aerith had told.

'_If only I hade legs'_ thought Cloud _'then I could be with Leon, and we both would fall in love with each other.'_

Cloud thought more and more, and finally decided to do the one thing that everyone told him never to do.

It was said that at the very depths of the ocean, there lived an ancient sea witch by the name of Maleficent. She was vile and mean, and very wicked, but she was also very powerful. Cloud had decided that if anyone could give him legs, it was Maleficent.

When Cloud entered the cave, it was very spooky and scary, but he pressed on. When he reached her chambers, Maleficent stared at him and the cackled evilly.

"I know why you have come, foolish little prince," she had said "I can give you legs, but I will not be easy."

"What will happen if I get them?" asked Cloud.

"You will be very graceful as you are now, but each step you take will feel like as if you are treading on sharp knives! However, if the prince loves you and agrees to marry you, the pain shall go away!"

Cloud thought for a second and replied "I do not mind".

'_As long as I can with Leon, I do not mind' _was Cloud's thoughts.

"There is more," Maleficent said "Once you have taken a human form, you will never be able to live with your family under the sea again. Moreover, if the prince does not love you in return and agree to marry you, you will perish. The morning after he marries another, your heart will break and you will be nothing-only the foam on the waves!"

Cloud looked a little freighted, but he replied bravely "I will still do it"

'_I do not care what happens to me, as long as I am with Leon' _was Cloud thought.

"But, I must be paid," said Maleficent, "In return for giving you legs, I must have your voice."

Now Cloud was very shocked. His voice was the most charming voice of all the sea creatures, and far more beautiful than any mortal on land!

"B-but how will I make the prince love me without my voice!?" he cried.

"You are very handsome," said Maleficent "Use that to charm him."

"V-very well," said Cloud.

So Cloud gave his voice to Maleficent, and in return, she gave Cloud the magic potion that would make his legs.

Cloud waited until night, and sadly bid farewell to his sleeping father, (even though he was emo), his loving aunt, and playful brothers. Then he swam to the beach near the prince's palace and swallowed the sea witch's potion.

He gasped silently in pained. It felt as if a sword had been passed through him, and fainted. When he awoke, it was morning, and to his surprise, the prince was standing over him. Cloud looked down and saw that he had two nice lookin legs and small, but nice feet.

'_It worked' _thought Cloud.

"Who are you?" asked Leon.

Cloud tried to tell him, but no sound came out. He had forgotten until then that he had given his voice to Maleficent as payment. He could not answer Leon, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Leon thought that he was so cute (he was bisexual, after all) and Cloud's aquamarine eyes looked so sad. He felt so sorry for Cloud, that he carefully draped him in his cape, and led him back to his palace.

As Maleficent had promised, every step Cloud took was as painful as stepping on sharp knives. It hurt so badly, that all he wanted to do was scream silently. But, he remembered that he did this for Leon, knowing full well what would happen, and bore it bravely.

Prince Leon ordered his servants to dress Cloud in very fine clothing. When they were done, Cloud was the most handsome young man in the castle. Yet, he still could not utter a word. All he could do was stare at the prince with his sad, aquamarine eyes.

"You poor person," Leon said "If only you could speak to me, I would listen as you told me what makes you so sad"

Cloud smiled cutely at Leon.

"You remind me of a girl I met once, she had saved me when I almost drowned" said Leon "And she is the only girl I could ever love"

This tore at Cloud's Heart. He wished that he could tell Leon that it was him who had saved him, but he could not, so he continued to listen to Leon as he spoke.

"But I shall never see her again" said Leon, and Cloud Mentally whopped for joy.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to stay with me, instead…"

Cloud smiled happily, and nodded his head.

Leon made Cloud his closest companion. Cloud enjoyed this greatly, and did all he could to please him, but Leon spoke only of the one who saved him.

"I shall never see her again," Leon told Cloud "But I am glad that you at least have been sent to me, my cute and silent friend."

Cloud blushed slightly, and smiled. He wished Leon would call him cute more often.

He danced for Leon, though it hurt him very terribly. He had danced so gracefully, that the prince was enchanted and said he must stay with him always. Cloud nodded happily, and continued to dance for Leon.

One day, the king, Laguna, had announced that the prince must marry the daughter of the neighboring king.

Leon was pacing in his room, with Cloud sitting on his bed. He did not wish to marry the neighboring king's daughter.

"I cannot marry that princess," started Leon "when I love only the girl who saved me,"

Cloud nodded his head, saying he understood.

"I would rather marry you than anyone but her" said Leon, stopping his pacing and facing Cloud.

Cloud looked a little surprised, but was jumping with joy mentally when Leon kissed him on the cheek softly.

The next day, the king had prepared a ship to travel to the nearby kingdom. Cloud had accompanied Leon on the journey. When the ship finally reached the shore, the neighboring king and princess were there to greet them.

When Leon saw the princess, he couldn't believe it!

"That is her! That is the girl who saved my life! My beloved Rinoa!"

Cloud's heart shattered. He was so upset, but he smiled for Leon nonetheless.

"I cannot believe that all my wishes have come true!"

As soon as he was on land, he ran to Rinoa with open arms, leaving Cloud standing all alone; heart broken.

Princess Rinoa was very beautiful, and her eyes were kind and gentle. Cloud stared at her.

'_She is very lovely, and she seems kind and good' _Cloud thought sadly _'Leon loves her so much, since he thinks that she is the one who saved his life. For how cane he know it was me who saved his life, and not her?'_

Cloud looked ready to break down in tears, but he held them back.

'_I guess…I should prepare to die…' _was his thought.

The wedding of Prince Leon and Princess Rinoa was celebrated that very night. Leon asked Cloud to stand close to him during the wedding. Cloud thought this was very odd, and Leon told him with a Kind smile "I wish for you to share in my happiness, you are my closest friend after all."

Cloud smiled at him, even though he was devastated, and did as he was told. While holding up the bride's veil, Cloud was in thought again.

'_Tomorrow'_ Cloud thought sadly _'I will die. I will never see my dear brothers or my father or my aunt ever again.'_

This thought him so much, that Cloud couldn't fight it anymore. He silently cried, a single tear rolled sown his cheek.

Late at night, Leon and his bride, Rinoa, went to bed on the ship that was to carry them back to Leon's kingdom. Meanwhile, Cloud stood on the deck, and gazed sadly at the sea. While gazing at the waves, he saw three splashes in the water. When Cloud looked closer, he saw that it was his brothers! But all there long hair had been cut short, and Sephiroth carried a sharp knife in his hand. They all were crying softly as they called to there beloved Cloud;

"Dear little brother" said Zack "We gave our hair to Maleficent in exchange for this knife"

"Before the sun rises" started Sephiroth "You must kill the prince with it. Then your legs will disappear and your tail will grow back"

"After that" said Reno "you may come and live with us under the sea again!"

Cloud, who was very sad broken, nodded, and took the knife. He went inside the ship to Leon's room. Cloud silently walked towards his bed. Leon was sound asleep, lying beside his bride. Cloud lifted the blade, and was prepared to bring it down on Leon, but he saw Leon's face. He looked kind and innocent…just like the day he rescued him.

'_I…I can't do it!' _thought Cloud _'I can't do it!'_

Tears came to Cloud's eyes as he lowered the knife to his side. No matter what Leon did, Cloud could not stop loving him. He quickly ran to the deck of the ship, and flung the knife into the sea. Cloud cried silently, until dawn.

As soon as he saw the sun, Cloud threw himself into the sea, waiting to turn into nothing but foams of the sea.

But instead, he felt himself being lifted high into the air.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"You are with us, the spirits of the air," replied a host of beautiful musical voices, "Because of your good deed, Prince Cloud, you have been made one of us. You will not die."

"R-really?" asked Cloud.

"Yes" replied the voices "Instead, you will travel around the world, spreading peace and kindness, and you will live with us forever."

Cloud was very overjoyed. He would be able to help many people, and he would not become part of the waves. He looked down and saw Prince Leon gazing sadly into the water as if he were looking for him. He looked quite sad that he had lost his best friend.

Cloud smiled warmly, and flew down to Leon, and whispered to him;

"_Don't be sad, Leon! All is well."_

Leon looked up into the sky, and smiled. When the prince's face grew soft again, Cloud joined hands with the other spirits of the air, and rose into the puffy and happy clouds.

And no matter were Cloud went, he would always have a place in his heart for Leon.

_**The End**_

**My God, this is the longest frickin thing that I have ever written! And I still have plenty more to go! :D  
**

**Oh, and Zack 'Pink Sea weed' is actually Cotton Candy. Cookie for whoever figured that out on there own!**

_Next Story: __**The Frog Prince!**_

**Leave reviews if ya want! I Just like writing! ^_^**


	2. The Frog Prince

**Hey, everyone! I know, the first story wasn't all that great…I think I copied more than mangled…Oh well! Next story will start now!**

**Fairy Tale Two: **_"The Frog Prince"_

**Pairing: **_CloudxLeon_

Once upon a time, it was a very sunny day in the land of Radiant Garden. The prince of this kingdom, who was named Leon, decided to go for a walk in the woods.

'_Because that's the only real peace and quite I'll ever get' _was his thoughts.

And how true that was…

Lately, day in and out, he had to meet with many different princesses (though he kept saying over and over again that he wasn't interested) and had to go to every single ball held in his honor (he didn't want to be honored) and he had to learn all political stuff that all kings do (even though they can easily get servants for that). And there was just so much that poor Leon could take.

After a very long (and quite enjoyable, for it was quiet was a few birds chirping) walk, Prince Leon got tired. He came upon a cool lagoon, and decided to sit beside it. Though, being active for a few days, no matter how irritating it makes you, you needed to move.

So, to keep himself busy, Leon pulled out a golden ball with a lion etched into it, and started to toss it in the air and catch it.

Though he would never admit it out loud, this was his favorite toy out of everything he had. It was something that he had received from his mother on his eighth birthday, before she passed away. He smiled softly, still playing with his golden ball.

Leon kept on tossing the ball higher, and higher into the air, always catching it on its way down. Finally, he tossed it so high, that when he tried to catch it when it came down; it bounced out of his hands!

Leon freaked.

He tried to grab his golden toy before it feel in the lagoon, but he was a few seconds to slow, and it rolled into the clear water with a soft splash.

Now Leon looked grief stricken. That had been the only thing left he had of his mother's, and now it was gone. Gone to become a play thing for the fishes in the lagoon.

Leon silently shook with quiet sobs. "T-that was the only t-thing l-left of my mother's! W-what am I suppose to cherish the most now?!" he sobbed silently. The more Leon thought of his mother, and the smile she wore when she gave him his present, the more Leon cried. Hey, he may be the "Ice-Prince" of Radiant Garden, but Ice-Prince's need to cry, too!

Leon kept on crying, until he suddenly heard a voice speak to him;

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the voice "You're crying pretty loudly…"

Leon lifted his head and looked around the Lagoon. He was sure he was all alone out here, so he knew he shouldn't see anyone.

'_I'm hearing things…'_ thought Leon.

Then he heard the voice speak again;

"Hey, are you gonna answer me or what?" it asked.

Leon looked around again, but he did not see anything but a frog sitting on the bank of the lagoon.

'_Who the hell is talking to me?' _thought Leon _'I know very well that frogs can't…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he actually saw the frog speak to him again.

"Really, it's rude to not answer someone when they ask you a question" the frog said.

Leon stared.

The frog stared back.

Leon shook his head, and stated "I'm going crazy"

"Your not going crazy" the frog replied "I really can talk"

Leon looked a little shocked.

"But, how…?" Leon began to ask.

"It is a very long story that I wish not to repeat" the Frog replied.

Leon nodded in understanding. He had a few things he wishes not to repeat, as well.

"Now, what was it you were crying so loudly?" asked the frog again.

Leon hesitated for a second, and really who wouldn't? He was talking to a frickin frog, (with nice aquamarine eyes) for goodness sake!

He finally answered "I lost the golden ball my mother gave me when I was eight" he started "It was the only thing I had left of her."

The frog nodded in understanding.

"I could get your ball back, if you wished" he replied to Leon.

Leon looked at the frog, surprised.

"You can?" asked Leon "Even after being so rude to you?"

"Sure" replied the frog "If you don't me asking for something in return"

Leon shook his head "I do not mind" he stated "I could give anything you wish for. My ruby ring, my emerald crafted pin, just please get my golden ball back!"

The frog chuckled "I do not have use for any jewels or pins" he replied "I ask that I be your friend, and live with you for a while. I wish to eat with you, from your silver or golden plate, and to sleep beside you in your bed at night. If you promise all of this, I will get your golden ball back for you."

Leon was a little shocked that a mere lagoon frog wanted all of that, and not some flies to eat, but nodded nonetheless.

'_Maybe he just being silly' _thought Leon _'I mean, whoever heard of a frog eating of f GOLDEN plates and sleeping in beds?'_

"Fine, as long as you can retrieve my golden ball, I shall become your friend, you may come live with me, eat off of my GOLDEN plates, and sleep beside me in bed."

The frog nodded in approval "Alright, I'll be back in a few!"

And with that, the frog jumped into the clear lagoon. A few minutes later, he resurfaced, and hopped towards Leon, and opened his mouth. The golden ball rolled towards Leon.

"My ball!" Leon cried happily. He picked up his golden ball with the etched in lion, and went running off without even saying thank you to the frog.

The frog was shocked, and quickly tried to hop after the Prince.

"Hey, wait for me!" he said frantically "You promised you would take me with you!"

Leon started to disappear "And I'm too small to keep up!" the frog yelled. "Wait!"

But Prince Leon did not hear the frog telling him to wait. Instead, he ran home, and quickly forgot about the frog with the aquamarine eyes.

The next day, after meeting with yet another princess who he was not interested with (for the love of God, he said this for at least twenty times) Leon and his father, King Laguna, and the rest of his servants, sat down to eat dinner.

Laguna was trying to ask Leon many questions, such as:

"Why won't you ever choose a princess?"

"Why do you hate all the balls held in your honor?"

And Leon's personal favorite, "When did you even start to like men?"

After each one with his answer, and a tired sigh, they started to hear a soft _flip-flap _noise. At first, they all thought they were hearing things, until they heard knocking, and a voice at the palace door:

_Open the door, Prince dear,_

_Your true friend is waiting here._

_Remember the promise you made to me,_

_By the clear blue lagoon?_

Leon froze.

'_He…wasn't kidding when he asked me all that…'_ was his thought.

He got up, and went to the door, hoping that he was totally, and completely wrong, but as he opened the door, he saw the same frog from the lagoon, sitting on his doorstep. He blushed in embarrassment, and slammed the door closed.

When he returned to his seat, his father looked at him curiously.

"Who was that, Squall?" asked Laguna "Was it Seifer again, trying to get into your pants?" he smirked.

'_That would be a blessing than having to deal with this shit' _thought Leon.

"First off, my name is Leon now" he said "And second, it was no one…it was just Yuffie…"

That wasn't really a complete lie. Yuffie would, for some strange and unknown reason, sometimes knock on there door, say wired things, and then make a mad dash outta there.

However, unluckily for Leon, the knock came again, and soon after, the voice spoke again;

_Open the door, Prince dear,_

_Your true friend is waiting here._

_Remember the promise you made to me,_

_By the clear blue lagoon?_

Laguna looked at his son questionably.

Leon sighed, and then told the truth to his father.

"Okay, actually, when I went to walk in the woods yesterday, I had lost my golden ball in the lagoon. Then suddenly, this frog came and said he would get it back as long as I let him live here for awhile and be his friend, so I did. But I seriously didn't think he meant it, and now…" Leon trailed off.

The knocking and voice came again, and Leon couldn't take it anymore! He tried to clasp his hands over his ears to try and not hear the Frog, but his father looked at him sternly.

"Let him in Squall" said Laguna.

"But, dad I…" Leon tried to say something, but Laguna cut him off.

"No buts" he stated "You gave your promise to this frog, and now you're going to keep it! Go and let him in."

Leon sighed, dejectedly, and replied to Laguna "Yes, father…" And he went to open the door.

The frog hopped through the door, and waited for Leon to lead him to the dining room. Leon sighed again, and walked back to his father and servants, the frog happily leaping behind him.

_Splish-splash_

_Splish-splash_

_Splish-splash_

'_That sound is getting very annoying very quickly' _thought Leon.

When he reached the dining hall, Leon sat down to eat his meal in peace, but before he could completely lift his GOLDEN fork to his mouth, the frog called to him;

"Lift me up beside you. I want to eat, too."

Leon pretended not to hear, like this was all a sick twisted dream, and he would wake up any minute now…sadly, it was not a dream, and sadly, he would not wake up.

"Go on, lift him up. You did promise him, after all" said Laguna.

Leon sighed for the umpteenth time today, and replied "Yes, father."

Leon bent down, hesitated for a few seconds, and picked the frog up.

'_Ewwww, frog germs' _thought Leon.

He set the frog beside him…and quickly wiped his hand on his pants.

Leon was about to eat again, but then the frog asked "Would you mind pushing your plate closer, so we both can eat together?"

Leon visibly twitched, and did as the frog asked.

Needless to say, Leon was _far _from happy.

The frog tasted everything on Leon's plate, and enjoyed the meal very much. Leon lost his appetite a _long _time ago…

After the meal with his father and servants, the frog spoke again.

"I'm tired…please take me to your room, and let me sleep with you in your golden bed…" said the frog.

Leon's nerves were very shot right now, and was about to say no…but Laguna gave him a look that could match the devil's himself.

Leon sighed, AGAIN, and replied: "Very well…please come with me."

Leon hesitantly picked up the frog again, and climbed up the many stairwells to his room. When they entered Leon's room, he walked to a corner, and set the frog down, changed into his silk pajamas, and climbed into bed.

The frog quickly hopped to him.

"I'm tired" he said "and I wish to sleep in a comfortable bed like you!"

Leon groaned, and put a pillow over his head. He hopped for the two to happen.

Either, A: He would be able to suffocate himself, thereby being free of the frog, and all the other crap he hade to put with;

Or, B: The frog would just go back to the goddamned corner.

Apparently, fate decided that it would not give in to either option, and created another just for herself.

"If you don't lift me up onto your bed right now" said the frog, with what looked to be a smirk on his lips "I'll go and tell your father!"

Leon groaned again, and removed the pillow off his head.

He leaned over the edge of his bed, and picked the frog up, getting even more frog germs on him, and placed him on the pillow.

The frog snuggled in the pillow for a bit, and finally drifted off into sleep. A few minutes later, Leon drifted off as well.

When the sun rose the next morning, the frog awoke. He hopped out of bed, and out of Prince Leon's bedroom, down the steps, and through the door. All day, during Leon's normal squabbling of princess's meeting him, and so on, the frog did not return. Leon was relieved that he had to deal with one less annoying thing.

However, when dinner time rolled around, Leon looked around his entire castle for the frog. He was nowhere to be seen.

'_Good' _thought Leon _'Now I won't have to worry about that annoying frog!'_

But, when the sun set, and it became dark out, Leon was getting ready for bed; suddenly, a knock came from his door, and he went to answer it.

He groaned when he saw the frog.

But, he picked up the frog, and laid him on the pillow without another thought. And there, the frog lay all night, Leon following his sleep a few minutes later.

When the sun arose the next morning, the frog left the castle again.

'_Good'_ thought Leon _'Now hopefully, I'll never see that blasted frog again!'_

Though, secretly, Leon did not hate the frog as much as he had at first. Though, he would rather be eaten alive first before he admitted that he worried about the frog when he was gone, and felt sorry for the creature.

The frog did not appear at all for the rest of the day, nor did he show up at the dinner table when dinner rolled around. But that night, just when Leon was about to slip into bed, the frog knocked on his door.

He quickly went to open the door, picked the frog up, and laid him on the pillow. The frog and Leon both fell asleep at the same time.

The next morning, when Leon awoke, the frog was not on his pillow. Leon looked sadly at this spot, until he heard a voice handsome voice from the foot of his bed;

"Are you alright, Prince Leon" asked the voice "Why are you so said?"

Leon sat up in his bed, and looked towards the foot of his bed.

Standing there, was a blonde prince, with fine white clothing, and was smiling at Leon. But what really got Leon where the eyes. Dear god, the eyes were _gorgeous! _

"W-who are you" asked Leon, a little shaken up "And…where is the frog?"

"I am the frog" replied the Prince "My name is Cloud Strife."

Cloud began to tell Leon that a wicked sorcerer named Xemnas, had put a spell on him and changed him into the frog Leon once knew. He had sworn that Cloud would remain in this form forever, unless a princess or prince took him from the lagoon and let him sleep on his or her pillow for three nights.

"And thanks to you, Prince Leon, the sorcerer's cruel spell has been broken" said Cloud.

Cloud walked towards Leon's side of the bed, and knelt in front of him.

"And I wish to have your hand in marriage" said Cloud "And to take you with me to my kingdom. I promise that I will always love you. Please, marry me, and I will do all I can to make you happy."

Leon, for the first time in a long time, smiled genially at Cloud, and leaned in and gave him a soft and passionate kiss.

He pulled away, and said to Cloud:

"Very well" stated Leon "I will marry you, my frog prince."

When the happy couple told Leon Father what had happened, Laguna whooped for joy! He didn't care at this point if his son was gay or not, he just wanted Leon to be married already! He had insisted that Leon and Cloud celebrated there marriage that very day.

After there wedding had ended, Leon and Cloud set out for Cloud's kingdom. And as he had promised, Cloud always loved Leon and treated him kindly. So the two of them lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_

**Huh….this one didn't turn out as long as the last one…oh well, Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**I think Laguna would make a nice King! :D**

_Next Story: _**'Cloud'erella!**

**If you must leave a review, go right ahead. I just like writing! ^_^**


End file.
